


Evening Interlude at San Sebastian

by TallDarkFrench1024



Category: Actor RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkFrench1024/pseuds/TallDarkFrench1024
Summary: Imagining what might have happened upstairs and behind the scenes at SSIFF last year.





	Evening Interlude at San Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although these are real persons, this is a work of fiction.

**Saturday Sept 22, 2018**

"It'll make you feel better." She purred, pressing soft kisses to his feverish face while tugging determinedly at his zipper. Then reaching in to palm the warm swell of his sex.

"You're playin' dirty." He mock complained as she tugged his pants down.

Cheeks flaming, he grinned down at where she knelt on the parquet floor. As he felt himself thicken between the soft pillows of her lips, he wondered if girls really liked sucking dick. It thrilled him to think they might not. That she might not. But they/she did it anyway. Vestiges of teenage Timmy-Tim's lizard brain awoke at times like this, offering instructional commentary, in a cool rap vibe, on how not to get involved.

_ Girls don't like giving dome; what they like is making you come._

_ It's how they own you, dude. Watch out for 'dat._

Tim had to admit, she kinda did own him in that way.

Tangling his pale fingers in her blond tresses, he pushed the back of her head. Only slightly, but liking how she immediately widened her mouth to accommodate his thrust. His trailed his hands along her petite shoulders to her breasts. Soft under her blouse.

He wished he could smell that fresh peonies by the seashore stuff she washed her hair with but his nasal passages were clogged. Except for that annoying trickle that he kept wiping on his sleeve when she wasn't looking and the tissue box was empty.

Palm fronds slapped softly against the windowpane. It was cool-ish for September what with the breeze coming up over the water. It'd felt good when he'd stepped out of the taxi hours earlier. A casual smile, a wave at the crowds before bounding up the stairs with more energy than he felt. Man purse slung over his shoulder. Tennis racket in tow.

"You'll catch my cold." He sighed, as the turgid heat rose in his belly, only half-worried about how many flu germs might populate a tablespoon of jizz. Not as many as there are angels on a pinhead, he thought, uselessly, as darts of pleasure signaled he was close.

Head bobbing. Taking it all. This is intimacy. Not like the other girls. This one loves him.

Leaning back on his elbows, he spread his knees, to give better access. Whoa. His eyes shot open to watch her struggle as he erupted, unannounced.

"Handle it," he rasped.

She did. Eyes shining with what he guessed was pride, she opened her mouth.

"All gone?" He bent to kiss her. She'd saved some, the little minx. He sputtered.

"You're gonna reinfect me!"

"Loser," She laughed, shoving him back. "You love the taste of your own."

They both froze as his phone dinged.

"It's happening!" He cried, provoking a coughing fit.

She was silent for a long minute. "You could end up in a Spanish prison."

Lily's room was at the opposite end of the hall from his, which overlooked the main entrance. He had no intentions of spending the night in there, with fans right below, watching for a silhouette on the shade to give them away. He wasn't ready for that. Maybe he never would be.

Timmy-Tim jeered, _Don't let her own you, Dude..._

"Nope." He scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "Look, I know you've seen some shit. But this is just a quick run. Uber driver seems cool. He was recommended, so." He tried to pull her into her arms but she wouldn't budge. Just shook her head.

_Is she serious right now?_ He shook the voice away. Shut up! She cares about me.

The desk phone trilled. She answered in Spanish. "It's room service. The food I ordered."

"Uber's here! I'll eat it later." He smiled. "You can warm it up for me."

"In jail!" She called after him as yanked his gray cashmere sweater over his baggy white tee shirt, SSIFF complimentary cap pulled low over his brow. She watched as he headed out, covering the distance of the hallway in seconds with his ridiculously long strides.

xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
